dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Bittersweet This Bargain
"Bittersweet This Bargain" is the season premiere of Reconciliations, the fourth and final season of Stationery Voyagers. It is also the 54th episode overall. Plot Alhox begins heading back home, but the Inkimpulse 30T is suddenly ambushed. He recognizes the attack ships as being of a Drismabon design. Efforts to contact Bluque go nowhere, so he decides to take a small crew to sneak into his own palace to investigate after securing a landing. Monigo and a few others abduct Pinkata, then reveal they were actually rescuing her. In the hospital, Liquidon's symptoms and pain start to get worse, and he asks doctors to move him to a different room for Sylvia's sake. The Voyagers find themselves and a few Bulgadian Socialist Party representatives sealed inside of an elaborate bunker system they were examining, due to a sudden assault by Cloudmen and WALNUT affiliates armed with Drismabon weaponry. They discover that Abberwadd and a few troops were also in the bunker, and offer a truce: In exchange for Abberwadd and company not taking the Voyagers and BSP members hostage, they will help fight back the terrorist hoards if the Voyagers surrender Melanie. In spite Rhodney's pleas, Melanie agrees to rejoin the RMM. She does make a bargain with Rhodney that whichever side loses the war will become host to whoever wins. Rhodney agrees that he wants to see her again, no matter which planet they're on. The doors fail, and terrorists begin pouring in ready for war. Just then, Liquidon finishes his transition from Shell 9 to Shell 10. He flies to the distress call. Before he can get there, the Crooked Rainbow sends forces to help WALNUT out. The Crooked begin a full-fledged assault on the base doors, all the while shouting blasphemies and hypocritical allegations, preaching "love" while threatening to rape and murder the Voyagers inside. When they notice that an angel is spying on them outside, they immediately foam at the mouth and plot to rape and kill the angel. However, the angel disappears. A female angel named Cherinob shows up and warns the Crooked to stand down. They refuse, as they begin waving rainbow flags and charging at her with all their might. It's revealed that the demon Chucklebrew is whispering suggestions in their ears. She reveals why her name is "Cherinob," as she begins melting their flesh on contact. They charge at her suicidally anyway, screaming blasphemies as she cuts them down. When the Crooked are all dead, Cherinob vanishes. The emboldened WALNUT and Cloudmen continue trying to tear the door down, when Liquidon arrives to finishes many of them off. Liquidon decides that he is still not well, and needs a way to monitor his now-very-unstable Mikloche powers. BSP members work with the Voyagers and Teal Fleet to kill off the remaining terrorists. Once outside, the BSP immediately sets to work investigating who tipped off the Cloudmen and WALNUT to where they and the Voyagers would be meeting. Their only clue appears to be a man with facial hair and a staff. Rhodney and Melanie share one last tearful goodbye, before Abberwadd's reinforcements take him and Melanie away. Notes * More details may be added later. Category: Stationery Voyagers episodes